


Hot Mess

by Bass_Line



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Always keep a fire extinguisher in your house, And always check if wires are frayed before using the electrical appliances, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Lesson of the day: Never let Anne sleep with the fire extinguisher
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Hot Mess

When Anna came back from her morning jog, she expected the house she shared with the other five reincarnated queens to be peaceful. What she didn't expect was crashes coming from the kitchen, and she certainly didn't expect a fire engulfing a kettle. Katherine was huddled in the corner furthest away from the fire, scared stiff by it.

"Liebling, what happened?"

"I-I just wanted to boil some water to make tea for Jane! She's sick in bed and I think she's dying again!" Anna stared at the fire, which was starting to grow in size. She eventually noticed that the wire connecting the kettle to the power supply was frayed, and realised that it was the source of the fire. "What should I do?!"

"Don't worry Kat, all we need to do is to switch off the power supply and _then_ extinguish it." Anna replied, trying her best to switch off the power without getting burnt. The flames licked her arm, causing her to recoil in pain. She hissed with pain and lunged forward to switch off the power, choosing to disregard her safety. "Kat, could you go get the fire extinguisher?"

"It's with Annie now…"

"Anne? What's she doing with that?"

"She wanted to try sleeping with a body pillow and given that she was sleeping soundly last I checked, it's pretty comfy?"

"... Okay, then get me the pot of soil we keep in the living room for no reason." Katherine nodded, shakily making her way out of the kitchen while Anna monitored the fire. The fire was still raging, but fortunately for the residents, it was still contained to the kettle. Katherine returned, the pot of soil in hand. "Give it to me, I'll put out the damn fire."

"Be careful…" Katherine warned, handing the pot over to her girlfriend. She felt guilty for being the cause of the fire, she should've just waited for Catalina or Catherine to wake up before informing either of them that Jane was sick. Anna proceeded to throw the soil onto the fire, promptly extinguishing it. "I'm sorry…"

"Nein, it's not your fault. You're just trying to help Jane." Anna replied, frowning at the now faulty kettle. "Kat, do you wanna go on a shopping date with me once we toss this kettle into the bin?"

"Can we afford a new one?"

"Oh please, we're rich enough to afford this place. Ein Kessel ist nichts."


End file.
